


Scavenger Hunt

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has something unusual planned out for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluffy Gavin/Reader where he's created a Valentine's Day scavenger hunt for her?

_Open if you choose to accept… (Oh, and you have to accept. There’s no question about it.)_

You read the front of a large brown envelope with a few hearts scattered along the front of it and chuckled, rolling your eyes at your boyfriend.

“Gav, what is this?” You chuckled, gesturing to the envelope.

“Go on, love, open it!” He egged you on, getting ridiculously giddy about whatever was sealed in the envelope.

As requested, you opened the envelope, reaching in and pulling out about five pink and red paper hearts. On the front of each one, Gavin had written Clue with the numbers of each clue. You’d finally realised why he had wanted you out of the house all day. He must have been planning this for ages.

“I accept.”

“You didn’t have a choice anyway. Are you sure you read that envelope?” The Brit chuckled and sent you on your way.

_Clue #1  
After a long day in the town, this is what we watch to wind down._

You scanned over the clue a few times before darting into the living room. You knew that it was referring to your favourite film. Your hands skimmed along the DVD shelf until you came across it, grabbing the case and instinctively opening it. Tucked inside the case was a small, yet gorgeous bracelet with a silver heart charm dangling from it. After some struggle, you finally managed to secure it around your wrist and continued with the hunt.

_Clue #2  
Now the day is coming to an end, my little jelly bean, go to the place where you would get squeaky clean!_

The bathroom, of course. You jogged upstairs and entered the bathroom, finding a bath freshly ran for you with candles and rose petals surrounding it. You beamed and sighed, wishing you could jump straight in there now, but you had to finish this scavenger hunt first.

_Clue #3  
Dark and rich or light and sweet, go and fill your senses with this delicious treat._

It had to be the kitchen, right? You made your way back downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, and the box of your favourite chocolates instantly caught your eye. You couldn’t resist opening the box and popping one into your mouth before you finished the hunt off.

_Clue #4  
It’s no wonder why I love you, you’re always so sweet! Where would you go to put something on your feet?_

You rushed straight to your bedroom, opening your closet door and finding a giant teddy bear holding a heart that said I love you in there. You chuckled and hugged the bear, wondering how you were going to get the bear out of there, and more importantly, how Gavin had even managed to even get the bear in the closet.

The final clue was different to the others. There was no riddle this time; it was a sentence for you to finish off.

_Clue #5  
Surely a princess would know when there’s a pea underneath her …_

“Mattress.” You whispered, turning around and nearing towards the bed.

Your hands fumbled underneath the mattress until you came across an object. Once in your grasp, you pulled your hand free and span around, finding Gavin standing in the doorway.

“You enjoyed this then?” He asked with a smirk.

“I noticed how much thought you put into this. Aw, Gav, I love you. I really do.”

You wrapped your arms around him and pecked him on the lips, still not paying attention to your fifth gift due to his appearance.

“You’ll have to give me that a second, love.” He pulled back and stared you in the eyes.

“Why?” You were totally bemused as you handed the gift back to him.

Gavin gently snatched the gift from your hands, and it finally dawned on you; the black box. It was obvious. You pursed your lips together in an attempt to prevent your answer involuntarily slipping out as he lowered himself onto one knee in front of you.

“(Y/N), will you marry me?”


End file.
